Athena Second Time
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Athena went to see Simon e didn't know that her life would absolutely change this day.


Author's Notes : Hello !! My nickname is JasonBond2002,I'm 16 and I'm a french guy skillful in English ! I want to tell that it's my very first fanfiction ! I decided to do this because I was very attracted by two specific fanfictions of Ace Attorney(link below) :

Misunderstanding (https/m./s/12249546/1/Misunderstanding)

Plus One (Especially chapter 3 / https/m./s/12371430/3/)

I said to myself that I needed to wait later but that's enough ! I'm doing it now.Two main warning : First, I am obliged to admit but I'm not an expert in litteratural ?...If I do mistakes,please help me to not doing it again.And second : this is a fanfiction based on the universe of Ace Attorney.It is not related to the real game but if there is mistakes,say it in the reviews !

I think it's time to begin !!

Sorry for the long speech ! Now Spike,pass my coffee mug.

(I catch the mug with style)Thanks !

PS : I did it on Android !

PPS : I gave you a link to complete the text as you wish ! Will finish soon don't worry !!!

https//file/gzgg07gg9d3b2gy/Complete_the_text.zip/file

Date :You know what : FUCK THE DATE !

Time : 10 : 58 PM

Place : Simon Blackquill's House

Athena arrived into Simon's place.She didn't know why ,but she was very excited to enter.She knocked thrice to the door and waited during approximatively eight second. Before a very surprised Blackquill opened the door when he saw her.

« Cykes-dono… muttered loudly Simon.What are you doing here ?! »

« I tought I needed to come to give you company ! said Athena with her typical smile. What were you doing anyway. »

« Hmm.He instantly recovered his usual emotion.

I was preparing for the next battlefied ! »

« But you don't have any cases yet ! »

« What ?! asked the man a little surprised that his lie has been countered.How can you say that ? »

« The Chief Prosecutor [Miles Edgeworth] told me. 》

« Aahhhh.told Simon while making a false smile. 》

« Hmmm.You sound scared,said the young woman while touching his chin. 》

《 That's because the furnace is on and I totally forgot it !!! lied Blackquill while running to the kitchen.You can enter and sit down as you wish ! »

Athena entered the house and was astonished of the decoration of the house.

Please put here the decoration of the house.

After she examined precisely the house,she sat down on the sofa while Simon was thinking alone feinting to prepare to eat for himself

《 Focus,focus ! You mustn't let yourself assaulted by your emotions.Keep your warrior's courage and return to this foolish living room to impress her ! 》

Then at this moment,he tought he was gonna to become crazy and stopped speaking to himself.So he quickly grabbed a empty glass and a water bottle and returned to the living room.

《 I thought you were thirsty after all the route you did to come here ! 》

《 Thanks ! Do you have juice ?! 》

《 S-S-Sure ! stammered Simon while coming back to the kitchen to talk again himself and quietly after he put back the water bottle in the fridge.Stammering at this moment ?!!! How disappointing coming from you !!! Now calm yourself down and find that juice ! Gotcha ! 》

He found a orange juice not opened at who was gonna to be outdated the next year.He quickly returned to the living room with the juice bottle and the same glass.

《 There he is : a orange juice ! 》

《 Thank you my samurai !》 ,said Athena while smiling.That made Simon shake his body while he was gonna to drop everything he had in his hands.Then he served Athena , took a water glass he already prepared on the table and the two persons drank their drinks.

《 Delicious ! Where is Taka ?!! Normally he would attack me when I enter the place. 》

Simon regained his calm and said : 《 He's in the courtroom! Remember : he lives here ! Reference to Dual Destinies. 》

《 Oh okay.Then what were you REALLY doing ?!! If you are not working ! asked Athena while grabbing his arm. 》

《 Well,Cykes-dono,I was gonna to eat three sushi with inside salmon ! 》

《 Sounds like delicious !!》

《 It is !!! You got it ! Continue ! tought Simon inside of him. 》Then he asked : 《 And what about Justice-dono ?!! What is he doing ? 》

《 I surprised him in his office groaning with Juniper !! smiled the young girl. I think you know what they are doing !! Ah ha ! I wonder what looks like to … have a second sex…

Simon sweated in himself . 《 Second ?!! What are you t-t-talking about ?!! 》 he tought the worse.

《 I had sex in high school with the football leader………Jordan Edgar ! That was his name ! 》

Simon tought he would regret the question he was gonna to ask : 《 So…what happened ? 》 asked with his usual serious face.

《 It was 4 : 00 PM ! I was her girlfriend already. I looked for something in the locker room when he grabbed me by behind ! He was seductive !!! Then he whispered at me : 《 Follow me ! 》 We went to the rooftop and ….

Athena blushed then at that moment while touching his hairs. 《 We lied to the ground and we undressed together ! It was like the teen movie : so sensual !!! I would like to have the same feelings again ! 》 She didn't notice Simon sweating and clearing his throat 《 Until Jeff Johnson spotted us and put us out in the cour ! We were still naked and every students looked at us while laughing ! 》 Widget turned to dark blue before he screamed : 《 THOSE SONS OF A B*……… 》Athena hid her gadget in his right hand before looking back at Simon who was perfecty calm and chuckled because of the device.

Then he asked : 《 Who's this Jeff Johnson ! He'll need some ruling ! 》threatened Simon while he drawed a little bit his sword.

《 He was the janitor 》

《 WHAAAAAAT ?!!!!!! 》 did Blackquill in his heart .

《 Are you surprised ?! 》 sensed Athena with her power .

《 Yes !!! The janitor ! We'll find him in the high school and make him naked and make him roast in the furnace !!! AHAHAHAHAHAH ! 》 He laughed in his own joke.

《 That was… very macabre Simon … 》 said Athena a little scared.

《 Sorry that's my original humor , my lo……… I mean …… Cykes-dono》

He took his serious face again.

《 You sound … scared.Like … you're hiding something !...》

《 Me ?!! Hiding something from you ?!!!!! 》 said Simon while looking offensed and standing up from the sofa ! 《 I'm very shocked coming from you ! 》

《 Sorry,Mr.Blackquill.》.Simon thought she was gonna to cry.He was filled with intense regret.

《 Are you okay ?!! Do you want a drink … or maybe … a snack ! Yeah a snack !!! That would be per… 》

《Tell me the truth , Simon Blackquill !!! shouted with a serious tone and when she stood up from the sofa too. Tell me ! Are you hiding something from me ! Is it about Aura ?!!! About … 》

《 I love you , Athena !!! 》 accidentally shouted back Simon ! Before he took back finally courage while Athena was shocked of the words and the fact that he called her by her first name . 《 I love you ! It's been since the day after the clear of my charges of the murder case ! I thought about my live and then I realized ! 》 Then he took a sorry face while he sadly looked Athena's tears flow on her beautiful cheek 《 You're a precious bird ! I feel Something for you ! I can't really describe it other than… I love you , Athena Cykes ! Sorry to cause troubles in your heart ! But I wasn't able and I didn't want to get out of my character to tell you my love for you ! Please forgive me ! And understand my actions ! 》During the speech , Athena didn't stop to wipe her tears from her cheeks and her eyes then , when he finished to talk,she cried again before to jump to wind her arms around his neck and stick her lips to his . And she did it ! She got her second kiss of her life ! With a prosecutor no less !

At the end , Athena pulled back and said quietly and with a smile : 《 I love you too,Simon ! 》 Then they hugged each other for a good time.


End file.
